This invention relates to an ice bagging apparatus. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an ice bagging apparatus, method of using the apparatus, and the process of remotely monitoring the apparatus from a remote location.
The production of ice for consumer consumption is a major industry. Consumers require ice for drinks, ice chest, refrigeration, etc. Typical ice production requires the use of an ice maker that deposes of the ice into bags. The bags of ice are then stacked into a freezer. The bags can then be retrieved from the freezer by users.
In the retail business, many times the bags of ice are delivered to the store site. A freezer, located at the retail business, will store the bags of ice. Hence, theses prior art devices require that the ice maker and the dispenser (freezer) be separate. The separation of the ice maker and freezer leads to many problems, including but not limited to transportation, inadequate inventory, time delivery problems, etc.
Some prior art devices have attempted to locate the ice maker and the dispenser in one unit and wherein the dispenser is located at the retail site. However, these prior art devices have had many problems. For instance, if the device is in a retail establishment and the device develops a problem, the employees of the retail establishment have no expertise in repairing the device. Additionally, these prior art devices have been unreliable in their attempt to automate the process due to the numerous cooperating components. For instance, during the bagging process, the ice can bridge thereby effectively halting the placement of ice into the bags. Therefore, there is a need for a device that can produce and dispense of the ice in a single unit. There is also a need for an apparatus that can operate autonomously. Additionally, there is a need for a device that will collect information regarding the production of ice, and reliably store and report that information to a remote location. These needs, as well as many others, will be met by the herein described invention.